The possibility of oil and/or gas leaks or spills resulting from catastrophic ruptures in oil and gas exploration and drilling operations has been shown by spills in the Gulf of Mexico and other aquatic oil and gas exploration and drilling operations. The oil spill in the Gulf of Mexico flowed for three months in 2010. It is estimated that 8,400 m3/day of crude oil were escaping from the well just before it was capped on Jul. 15, 2010. It is believed that the daily flow rate diminished over time, starting at about 62,000 barrels per day (9,900 m3/d) and decreasing as the reservoir of hydrocarbons feeding the gusher was gradually depleted.
Traditional attempts to encapsulate the leak failed. Therefore, there is a need for improved systems and methods for containing and stopping oil and/or gas leaks or spills resulting from catastrophic ruptures in oil and gas exploration and drilling operations.